


Om Nom Nuptials

by Fortunato



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortunato/pseuds/Fortunato
Summary: Wolf had a pretty interesting relationship with his parents in the series, didn't he?





	Om Nom Nuptials

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who loves 10th Kingdom.

What do you do after you've had your happily ever after? In the real world happy ever afters are 'just for now.' It wasn't long before Wolf longed for home and the adventures that followed.

But those adventures are another story, except this one.

Virginia had to meet Wolf's parents.

"Not much meat on her," Mother said.

"What's her diet like? Flavour is everything, son," said Father.

"Mom, dad, I have some books for you to read. About emotional eating," said Wolf. "We don't have to eat the ones we love. Especially me."

They were unconvinced. Virginia and Wolf fled.


End file.
